


Neophytes

by faithinthepoor



Category: Bring It On (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the New challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Neophytes

She watches Kasey study herself in the mirror, attempting to push out her chest and suck in her stomach. She approaches from behind, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s waist, “You look fine.”

Kasey leans back into her arms, “You’re just saying that because you’re nice.”

“Yes I am, so what are you worried about?”

“Missy.”

“You think we should have embraced nepotism and picked Whitney’s precoious little sister?”

“God no! That would have been a nightmare. Missy will be good for the team.”

“So what’s the dilemma?”

“She’s….well she’s flexible and talented and…… she’s hot.”

“Are you planning on leaving me for her?” she asks while nuzzling Kasey’s neck.

“No.”

“But you doubt my commitment, you think my head will be turned by every attractive girl that I encounter?”

“No, it’s just that you are sexy and beautiful and you could do better than me.”

She lets go of Kasey and heads for the exit.

“Where are you going?” Kasey’s voice is frightened.

“I had no idea how pulchritudinous I was until you informed me, so now I am off to find someone more suitable for me to couple with, frickin’ A Kasey, do you really think I’m that shallow?”

“I hope not,” Kasey looks at her in horror.

“You really need to learn to have more faith in yourself,” she twirls Kasey’s pigtail and kisses her, “now lets get out of her because I can’t do what I want to do to you in this dressing room.”


End file.
